Question: Simplify the expression. $ (6z^{5}-6z^{3}-5z^{2}) + (-7z^{6}-2z^{5}+5z^{2} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6z^{5}-6z^{3}-5z^{2} - 7z^{6}-2z^{5}+5z^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{6 z^5} - {6 z^3} - \color{#9D38BD}{5 z^2} - {7 z^6} - \color{#DF0030}{2 z^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{5 z^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -7 z^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ z^5} + { -6 z^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ z^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-7z^{6}+4z^{5}-6z^{3}$